De gustos y costumbres
by Henta-Hime
Summary: "— ¡No puedo hablarlo frente al bastardo! Primero muerto que llorar frente a él." Cuando Sakura escuchó a su mejor amigo diciendo aquellas palabras, pensó que esa cosa del orgullo entre hombres a veces llegaba a límites extremos. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido por qué lo decía... /AU. SasuNaru/


Hola! ~Aquí yo de nuevo con otro SasuNaru C: Bueno, como ya he dicho, es una historia muy cortita y algo rara, pero espero que puedan disfrutarla C: Pido disculpas anticipadas por el lemon tan pobre, Kira y su Death Note Fudanshi sabe que mi fuerte no es el lemon ._. hay quienes no pueden escribir drama, angustia, yo, bueno, yo no puedo escribir ninguna de esas cosas (?) Así que espero que no me linchen por eso ;3;

* * *

Sakura suspiró resignada por vigésima vez en lo que iba de la noche. No es que fuese una persona insensible, o que le disgustase prestar su hombro cuando un amigo la necesita, pero la realidad era que con Naruto, la cosa se pasaba un poco de sus expectativas. Ahora mismo, ahí frente a ella, su amigo con ayuda de un poco de alcohol, desahogaba sus penas con ansias. Siempre era lo mismo desde hace varios años ya.

Él llegaba con su cara empañada, justo cuando su estrés se acumulaba lo suficiente como para querer golpear a todos y todo, y tras unas pocas palabras de introducción, comenzaba a llorar. Las primeras veces fue algo sorprendente, ya que él jamás había demostrado ser de las personas frágiles quienes gustan llorar por todo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquella situación se hizo algo cotidiano. Entonces, ella hacía un esquema en su mente, para calcular aproximadamente las fechas en las que el rubio vendría a su casa.

¿Cómo? Fácil. Naruto era como… una temporada. Era igual de sencillo que calcular la fecha de celo de los animales. Pero en él era, bueno, su fecha de quiebre. Y siempre sucedía en las mismas fechas del mes. Cuando la baja tensión laboral pasaba, cuando ya la gente empezaba a llegar con mil y un casos que resolver y no alcanzaba mano que llegara a terminar uno antes de que llegara otro, justo después de ahí, cuando Naruto ya creería que esa era la cumbre de alcanzar aquella semana: ahí empezaba. ¿El motivo? Quién sabe, a lo mejor él también tenía ovarios y sólo estaba expresando sus días del ciclo.

Para empezar, él ya sabía que convertirse en abogado no sería nada sencillo, ella y muchas otras personas se encargaron de dejárselo en extremo aclarado. Pero ese era su sueño y ellos no eran quién para entrometerse. Pero había algo, una pequeña curiosidad que siempre la invadía.

— ¿Por qué no has hablado de esto con Sasuke-kun?

La cara que hizo a continuación, como si lo que acababa de oír hubiese sido la mayor blasfemia universal, le incomodó un poco. Pero era la pregunta más lógica para cualquier persona, después de todo, Sasuke era su pareja desde hace más de diez años y no sólo eso, sino que trabajaba en el mismo estudio que Naruto, y exactamente de lo mismo. Pero aunque no supiese la razón, el rubio siempre le contestaría las mismas palabras.

— ¡No puedo hablarlo frente al bastardo! Primero muerto que llorar frente a él.

Y ahí era el punto en que ella algo enojada, pensaba que esa cosa del orgullo entre hombres a veces llegaba a límites extremos. Es decir, vamos, se conocen de toda la vida, ¡de toda la jodida vida! Los tres, de hecho lo hacían. No entendía por qué sólo ella podía verle llorar y no Sasuke, quien cabe destacar, además de su pareja es su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, voy a hacer una llamada, enseguida regreso.

Bien, lo que iba a hacer sería considerado un poco como traición, pero era por un bien común. Ya luego se encargaría de pedirle disculpas apropiadamente, pero por ahora, era la única solución que se le ocurría.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó su nombre en la lista de contactos. Respondió el repique enseguida, como era de esperarse.

—Sasuke-kun, lo siento, espero no interrumpir nada.

— No lo haces, ya he terminado todo. ¿Qué sucede?

Ah… siempre tan rico en palabras para las conversaciones.

—Verás, tengo un pequeño paquete amarillo en mi casa, está algo sensible, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Lleva aquí un par de horas y no da indicios de parar pronto, ¿te importaría recogerlo por favor?

Sí, una traición hecha y derecha. Pero estaba segura de que podría ser perdonada, lo hacía por su bien después de todo. Del otro lado de la línea tras un largo silencio, oyó que estaría ahí enseguida. Agradeció y colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ah, ¡qué bien se sentía hacer una buena acción! Ahora sólo tenía que seguir escuchando atentamente a su amigo hasta que su salvación llegara y, conociéndole, no tardaría mucho.

Exactamente veintitrés minutos después, su timbre resonó emocionándola.

— ¿Esperabas visitas? –preguntó de pronto reparando en la hora.

— Oh no, es alguien totalmente inesperado.

Ella pegó un saltó y prácticamente llegó a la puerta en dos zancadas. Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento…

Y en efecto, tras ver abrirse la puerta y reconocer al bastardo su cara perdió más color del que ya había perdido. Se apresuró en secar sus lágrimas lo mejor posible, no ninguna manera podía ver sus lágrimas, ¡eso nunca!

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun, qué sorpresa! Mira qué coincidencia, Naruto también está aquí, pero miren qué hora es, tengo que dormir mucho hoy, mañana tengo una importante cirugía y no querría estropearla. Será mejor que se vayan, lamento no poder atenderlos mejor, ¡cuídense!

Y el portazo sonó retumbándole los oídos. En un tiempo récord ella había cogido al rubio junto con sus cosas y lo había sacrificado. Él miraba la puerta atónito, ¡traidora! Con algo de miedo, se giró hasta Sasuke y lo encontró clavándole su mirada ébano con dedicación. Un escalofrío le besó la columna, haciéndole tiritar.

Sin más palabras de por medio, el moreno empezó a andar hasta ese lujoso coche, que en secreto Naruto tanto amaba. El carro arrancó y durante todo el camino hasta su casa no emitieron sonido alguno. Naruto se sentía muy pequeño de pronto, culpable, quizás. El silencio de Sasuke jamás le había gustado, porque sabía con seguridad que no era un buen indicio.

Al llegar sólo tuvo tiempo de dejar su maletín tirado desprolijamente por algún lugar de la entrada, y al abrir su boca para comenzar con una prolongada disculpa por algo que en realidad, no era tan grave, fue brutalmente interrumpido. Interrumpido por el húmedo beso de Sasuke. Él, por supuesto, respondió de inmediato, notando cómo sus piernas flaqueaban y un gracioso cosquilleo le besaba el estómago.

—Creí… creí que estabas molesto –confesó cuando pudo recobrar un poco la compostura. Y la sonrisa petulante de su novio le desconcertó.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que no lo notaría?

— ¿Notar qué cosa?

— Que vas a llorar frente a ella por miedo de hacerlo frente a mí.

Naruto enrojeció y chilló unas agudas notas que en otro momento, hubiesen hecho reír a Sasuke, pero no ahora. Porque el rubio estaba en lo correcto: estaba molesto. Y mucho. Trabajando en el mismo lugar, de la misma profesión, lo que significaba el entendimiento de cualquier problema por los casos; y aún así él prefería ir a contarle sus angustias a Sakura. El estar enojado era la opción más factible en una situación así. Es como si Naruto fuese un chef profesional, y él prefiriera salir a comer fuera. Un engaño marital en el aspecto laboral.

Tenía un muy alto coeficiente, una sagacidad filosa y un sexto sentido en temas referentes al rubio. Era algo más que obvio que estaba al tanto de su período de depresión anímica, y claro está, de sus visitas regulares a Sakura cuando esto pasaba. Había decidido callar por un respeto a su privacidad, pero si Naruto pensaba que iba a poder escapar de él por siempre, estaba horriblemente equivocado. Porque cuando Uchiha Sasuke se apropiaba de algo, lo hacía con todas las letras. Y Uzumaki Naruto le pertenecía absolutamente por completo.

— Llora para mí, Naruto.

— Dios, ¿tienes idea de lo mal que suena eso? Ya, quítate, tengo que-

Los dedos de Sasuke sobre sus labios, separándolos con una sensualidad ajena al momento, le callaron. La penetrante mirada ónice le hacía hervir la sangre.

— Lo haces para ella, ¿por qué no para mí? O… ¿es que quieres que te obligue?

Naruto forcejeó un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para aparentar que no, cuando la realidad era que sí quería que lo obligara. Pero Sasuke tenía esa maravillosa facilidad para ver a través de él, esa maravillosa facilidad que le gustaba tanto. Así que haciendo gala de ella, sonrió con una altanería tan divina en su cara y se apoderó de los labios canela, devorándolos con una lujuria y ansiedad que hicieron temblar su cuerpo.

Pero el celular del rubio sonó, arruinando el momento. Éste lo cogió con prisa mal contenida.

—Naruto, soy yo. Oye, quería disculparme por lo de recién, sé que no estuve muy bien y Sasuke-kun parecía bastante molesto.

—Ah… no te preocupes, no pasa nada… -la atrevida mano pálida y fría hurgando bajo su camisa le impedía hablar con coherencia. Cubrió su boca para tratar de que Sakura no lo notara.

— ¿De verdad? Genial ¿eso quiere decir que ya charlaron?

—Ah… no, bueno… ¡ah…! –El gemidito apaciguado por su mano evocó la sonrisa satisfecha en el moreno.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Está todo bien?

—Ah… s-sí, sólo… –apartó el móvil un momento para pedirle a Sasuke que se detenga, pero sólo recibió una mirada divertida, como si hubiese dicho alguna clase de chiste.

Maniobrando para no tirar el móvil en el medio, se dejó quitar la chaqueta y ser atendido con dedicación sobre sus pezones, que por algún extraño motivo, ya se encontraban descubiertos. La atrevida lengua que osaba degustar su faringe le impidió seguir hablando, así que colocó descuidadamente el aparató en algún lugar y se prestó a jugar con Sasuke.

Desabrochó la propia camisa del Uchiha, lanzándola por ahí. Él sonrió y enrollando las piernas de Naruto alrededor de su cintura, se encaminaron hasta la habitación. Si por él fuera lo harían ahí mismo, pero la última vez rompieron varios de los objetos que servían como decoración, así que se le prohibió terminantemente follar fuera de la habitación. Ni bien traspasaron el umbral, los zapatos y pantalones se perdieron en el infinito suelo.

Ya una vez en la cama, los gemidos se hicieron escuchar, clamando destruir el silencio de la fría noche de otoño. Los ojos de zafiro quemaban la oscuridad, opacando a toda luna y estrellas. Pero le faltaba algo, Sasuke no estaba complacido del todo con sus ojos. Marcó una perfecta y dolorosa mordida en el sensible cuello, deleitándose con el sonoro gritito que escapó. Volvió a mirar sus ojos y ahí estaban, empañados, haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para no derramar las tentadoras lágrimas. Y Sasuke sonrió.

—Más, quiero verte llorar por mí, Naruto.

Sometido a la voluntad del moreno, Uzumaki se ocupó de dejarle bien claro el grandioso trabajo que estaba haciendo con su parte baja, enredando sus largos dedos entre la sedosa cabellera bruna, halándola y dejando salir alguno que otro suspiro de placer. Su lengua se sentía jodidamente bien esa noche, tal vez fuera imaginación suya, pero juraría que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho más tener sexo cuando estaba ciertamente enojado.

Un fuerte escalofrío bailó en su espalda, arqueándola.

— Ah… ya… ya casi…

Y ahí empezaba el verdadero juego divertido. Sasuke cubrió con su mano la punta del miembro, ante la suplicante mirada del rubio. Su cara roja, bañada en sudor y tan necesitada era una de las cosas que jamás de los jamases se cansaría de ver. Él intentó vagamente quitar la mano para poder correrse, pero claramente Uchiha no se lo permitió.

El delgado cuerpo se contorneaba bajo suyo, pero él no cedería hasta verlo. Clavó su mirada en la otra, quien le suplicaba piedad. Estaba a punto, sólo un poco más… sólo un poco. Naruto gimió ahogado, tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo. Eso no le gustó nada al mayor, quien raudo lo apartó para encontrarse con lo que estaba ansiando. La cara de mejillas peculiares, bañada en lágrimas de puro placer, en completo carmesí y tan sumiso, y sólo para él.

—Buen chico…

Masturbándolo apenas, le ayudó a correrse con ganas, escuchando como quien reproduce la mejor canción del mundo, sus gemidos y jadeos constantes. De inmediato las piernas se ataron a su cintura, rozando sus miembros y dejando lucir el primer gemido de Sasuke. Las dos miradas se fundieron en una al ritmo de un pasional beso, batallando sus lenguas en una danza infinita.

A Sasuke le gustaba mucho esta parte. Porque él sabía que después de aquel jueguillo previo, era Naruto quien se entregaba a su merced por voluntad propia. ¿Rutinario, pensarán? Tal vez, pero ninguno de los dos quería cambiar la rutina.

—Lloraré para ti… lo haré… así que hazlo…

Ah, música para sus oídos. Puso en la cálida boca sus dedos y Naruto bien sabido tenía su trabajo, los lamió ansioso y gimoteó cuando la punta del miembro de Sasuke osciló en su entrada, mientras que Uchiha se limitaba a sonreír demasiado entretenido con la situación. Con cuidado, introdujo de a uno sus dedos, con la perfecta melodía de los sollozos y gemidos en el ambiente.

Movía con parsimonia sus dedos, lento, tortuoso. Naruto movía su cadera buscando más contacto, ya no le era suficiente con sólo sus dedos. Le dio una mirada llorosa, pero parecía que no bastaría sólo con eso, porque lejos de apresurarse hizo su movimiento más parsimonioso. Su vientre ardía, su cabeza arremolinada le hacía perder noción de tiempo y espacio, lo único que podía sentir con seguridad eran aquellos dedos.

Abrió su boca para coger aire y con un poquito de esfuerzo, provocar más su llanto placentero. Sasuke gimió extasiado y supo que lo había logrado. Segundo después, podía sentirlo completamente dentro, y aquellos inevitables jadeos lujuriosos entremezclados con las lágrimas que le dificultaban la respiración, inundaron la habitación.

Uchiha se aproximó hasta su cara, sin detener el vaivén, y con su lengua secó lentamente las incansables gotas surcando sus mejillas. Naruto jamás lo admitiría a viva voz, pero aquel detalle le encendía terriblemente.

—Llora más para mí, Naruto…

Sujetó sus hebras doradas tirando un poco de ellas, quizás con algo más de fuerza de la debida. Naruto gimió encantado, acunando más perlas sobre sus párpados para mayor deleite de Sasuke.

— ¡Ah…! Más… dame más… necesito…

El frenético vaivén avivó el extasiado grito del rubio, llorando víctima total de la lujuria y avivando más la excitación de Sasuke. Devoró su boca con plenitud, dejando que el abrasador calor les inundara, segundos antes de perder la cordura en el momento en que ambos llegaron a la cumbre, matando el gemido delator entre ambas bocas.

Los dos respiraban entrecortados, víctimas de los espasmos intercalados y de aquella sensación de debilidad. Se dejó caer al lado de Naruto, con su pecho respirando peligrosamente rápido, pero la permanente sonrisa marcada en su cara jamás se esfumó.

—Eres un maldito pervertido raro –Acusó el rubio cuando hubo normalizado lo suficiente su respiración.

—Pero te encanta que lo sea –Replicó riendo bajito. Uzumaki suspiró en papel de resignación, pero luego le secundó en la risa. Porque bueno, él tenía razón.

Rodó un poquito para acurrucarse contra él, abrazándolo.

—Te amo aunque seas un fenómeno, bastardo.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo mi pequeño sadomasoquista –acto seguido acalló su réplica con un dulce beso, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a decir.

Porque sí, ellos no eran una pareja normal. Pero ambos sabían eso desde el principio, y no me refiero a cuando decidieron comenzar a salir, no, sino mucho antes de eso. Porque aquellos detalles se saben desde la más dulce infancia. Porque no era normal que Sasuke ya desde tan pequeño, tuviera ese gusto incondicional por hacer llorar a Naruto, porque 'le gustaba ver su cara con lágrimas'. O que Naruto entendiera a qué se debía eso, y tuviera una ligera tendencia a llorar para lograr que Sasuke hiciera lo que él quería. Y aunque a veces no saliera precisamente como lo había planeado, de una u otra manera, siempre terminaba ganando. Aún cuando tuviera que soportar ligeras torturas por parte de Sasuke.

Porque no era fácil tener un novio que padezca dacrifilia [*] pero si tienes una ligera tendencia sadomasoquista como en el caso de Naruto, esta peculiar combinación puede ser jodidamente buena.

Por eso era que afirmaba firmemente frente a Sakura, que primero muerto antes que llorar frente a él. Porque no es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba poder desahogarse enteramente sin que a la mitad de su desquite le metieran mano. Y de ninguna manera podía decirle de la condición de Sasuke, porque era algo que sólo él –y su familia– tenía el derecho de saber.

Además, porque tendría que explicarle que aquella medida de ir a su casa a costas de Sasuke, tenía una ligera planeación detrás…

Pero con lo que no contaba Naruto, era con que su móvil todavía estuviera con la llamada entrante, que estuviese en el bolsillo del pantalón que había ido a parar a la habitación, que Sakura tampoco hubiese apartado su oído del aparato, y que ahora, más avergonzada de lo que jamás podría recordar, hubiese descubierto el secreto de ambos…

Fin.

* * *

[*]**Dacrifilia**, es una parafilia en la que uno se excita con las lágrimas o el llanto. Está asociada sobre todo a varones. El término cubre todas las formas de placer que provienen de las lágrimas de otras personas. Básicamente se trata de que una persona disfruta sexualmente viendo a otra persona con un estrés emocional. _No obstante_ las dos personas pueden estar disfrutando de esta acción, esto puede ser si uno de los dos tiene sadomasoquismo.  
Esta fue la descripción que encontré en wikipedia, y creo que básicamente, escribió el fic en mi cabeza C:

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
